the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Keybox
Keybox is a gay sauna in Singapore. =North Bridge Road location= Keybox was originally located at unit numbers 786, 788 and 790 North Bridge Road, Singapore 198754. It lay at the quieter end of the road and right at the southwest corner intersection with Jalan Klapa. Its telephone number was 6299-4121 and email address was feedback@keybox.com.sg. Patrons had to be careful not to mistake Keybox's door with the "Spa" sign immediately next to it as this entrance led not to Keybox but to a 2-storey straight spa! The sauna was near Little India and an 8-minute walk from the Bugis MRT station or a 6-minute walk from the Lavender MRT station. Ample parking was available along the road and at the open air car park at Aliwal Street. Coupon parking rates were 50¢ for half an hour. Parking was free after 5 pm on weekdays and for the whole day on Sundays and public holidays. Keybox at this address was a secluded and quiet sanctuary for relaxation attracted a regional crowd of Chinese, Filipinos, Malays, Thais, Indonesians, etc., as well as locals and international visitors of all ages. Facilities It offered facilities all under one roof and on one floor. These included over 100 lockers, a cosy air-conditioned café, a TV lounge with Internet stations, a resting room, private cabins, a hot tub, jacuzzi, steam room, gym, a designated smoking area and dark areas. It also organised theme nights. Visitors could enjoy a clean and relaxing ambience. Operating hours From Sundays to Thursdays and on public holidays, it opened from 1pm to 12 midnight. On Fridays, Saturdays and on the eve of public holidays, opening hours were from 1pm to 10am the next day. Themes Affiliates Keybox was affiliated with: *Utopia Asia. Utopia members were entitled to $3 off the entry fee on any day. The offer was valid from 4pm to 12 midnight. *Pluto. Flashing the Pluto membership card similarly entitled patrons to $3 off the entry on any day, valid from 4pm to 12 midnight. Reviews Posted on Blowing Wind forum under Keybox Sauna by Miracles3 dated 5 Oct 2009: "My first time I went to keybox was on 3rd Oct 2009. The place is very clean and nice.....Great experience!" Posted on the Blowing Wind forum under Keybox Sauna by rotikawin dated 13 Oct 2009: "Keybox is still one of the cleanest saunas around, love it! keep it that way! " Posted on the Blowing Wind forum under Keybox Sauna by Superflawlessdated 18 Oct 2009: "I do like Keybox cause it's reasonably priced and very clean. " Posted on Trevvy forum under Keybox @ Bugis by gervemerve dated 18 Sep 2009: "I must say I like the jacuzzi and the courteous staff." Posted on Trevvy forum under Keybox @ Bugis by yen132 dated 22 Sep 2009: "visited Keybox on Sunday night.... I quite like the place... quite comfy.... guys are friendly worth going again hehe." Posted on Trevvy forum under Keybox @ Bugis by iMno_Tops dated 12 Oct 2009: "I like the jacuzzi, the room, really looking forward to go on this coming Fri nite.." Posted on Utopia-Asia under Singapore-Sauna for men - by Nihongo69 19 Oct 2009: "Keybox staff are very friendly. It is also the cleanest sauna I have ever seen. Plenty of guys." =Upper Circular Road location= In 2016, Keybox moved to 17 Upper Circular Road, taking over the unit that used to be occupied by another gay sauna, Club One Seven. This new location welcomes visitors to a brand new experience. It is conveniently situated in the heart of the city near the Singapore River and within a stone's throw from Clarke Quay MRT station, an approximately 3-minute walk from Exit E. The sheltered overhead bridge from Clarke Quay Central is available and accessible to the club. With 7 years of impeccable service to the community in Singapore, Keybox is well known for its friendly service crew and a clean and comfortable ambience for all to enjoy. With a good diversity and being open to all, it remains the club with the widest variety to choose from. Thoughtfully designed and with a beautiful layout, patrons can expect a great experience like no other. Its facilities span over 5,000 square feet of floor space, all housed within a single storey. Visitors may be blown away with a large TV room, dry sauna, steam room, well-quipped gym and 15 rooms for their enjoyment and use. It continues to organise regular themed nights and and also special new themes that it announces periodically. The club was awarded the 2015 Audience Awards by Travel Gay Asia. =See also= *Club One Seven *Shogun *Ten Mens Club *Cruise Club *Absolute *Singapore gay venues: contemporary =References= *Keybox's website:http://keybox.com.sg/index.html. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles